indiedreamsfandomcom-20200214-history
GOAT Games
GOAT Games, a compilation featuring "Games Of All Types" from many of the best independent developers was announced to be released in 2006, but no word of it's release has been made. If released, it will include online high score submissions and unlockable content. On July 10, 2006, the developers involved in the compilation were revealed, as well as three of the mini-games that will be included on the disc. The game will have over a dozen mini-games, but only seven have been revealed. The price for the compilation hasn't been revealed yet, but it will be lower than the $19.90 price of the previously released games by GOAT Store Publishing. GOAT Games will feature original new mini-games, popular mini-games that have already been released as freeware, and demos of the other commercial games from GOAT Store Publishing. The following games were included in the demo shown off at the DreamCon in Virginia, but it is unknown if they will still be included in the compilation. Mini-games Included in the Compilation * Bryx is a Breakout-inspired game by carbon14. It will support up to two players, and includes some influences from Arkanoid such as enemies and powerups. The game also employs a gameplay element that is not found in any other game of it's kind. As bricks are eliminated, they combine together in a special bonus area and rack up extra points. This twist on the classic formula requires more skill, and can potentially lead to massive scores with well timed ball placement. * Copper Swapper is a puzzle game by Atani Software and Screamcast. It is influenced by the games Bejeweled and ZooKeeper. It features a cartoon version of Copper, Jeff Minter's goat and the mascot of The GOAT Store. The game has several differences in play from the game that influenced it, such as the requirement to rotate 4 tiles to create alignments which are then removed. Copper Swapper is one of the games on the compilation that was previously released as freeware. * Dziokzit is a puzzle game by Mariachi Studios. It is a game similar in style to some of the minigames in the Wario Ware series. In the game, you must clean all the zits from the main character via a cursor with a cleansing pad so that he can go to a dance with a beautiful model. The game features multiple levels which deal with different stages in Mr. Dziok's quest in love. The game features an announcer that lets the gamer know whether their attempts at removing the zits have been successful after each level. * DCSquares, Sam Steele's popular square-collecting game, will also be included on the compilation. DCSquares is another one of the games on the compilation that was previously released as freeware. Demos of the previously published games by The GOAT Store will also be included. These include the dancing game Feet of Fury by Cryptic Allusion, the puzzle game Inhabitants by S&F Software, Maqiupai by JMD, and Cool Herders by HarmlessLion. Cryptic Allusion is also working on the menu system for the game, and Screamcast's Austin Vashaw is working on the menu graphics. External links *GOAT Store Publishing's GOAT Games page Category:Cancelled/On-Hold Games